Usted, Amada mía
by JuuVeg SakuLi
Summary: Un instituto llamado Sweet Amoris, chicos encantadores, Un chico no encantador el cual ella amaba, viceversa, una ex que había regresado, una banda, noches locas, días de libertad, tardes de magia, problemas, amigas, estupideces, verdades, mentiras, dolor, emoción, confusión, aclaraciones, confesiones y... ¡¿Acaso ella había venido aquí a estudiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son de ChinoMiko, también, contando que sin ella Su no existiría.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Usted, Amada mía<strong>

**Prólogo******

Este día, mi mamá me despertó para ir a mi primer día en el instituto Sweet Amoris. Eran las 6:00 AM y entraba a las 8, nada más hermoso.

Realmente, me daba mucha flojera, a las 7:30 le dije que me estaba terminando de vestir pero realmente disfrutaba de los 30 minutos que me quedaban antes de que tocaran la campana.

Sin darme cuenta pasaron 15 minutos, lo cual no era nada bueno, no me había vestido y no estaba muy cerca que digamos.

Hace una hora y tanto me había duchado así que me puse zapatos, tome el bolso, me metí un pan a la boca y fui corriendo.

Una vez allá me di cuenta que había sido muy tonto de mi parte ir con mi "Sexy" Pijama, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tenía 3 minutos para vestirme decentemente y voy como me mandan a la cama. Trate de estirar mi camisa corta para que fuera un poco más común, alguien en pijama en un instituto, y encima con el frío de la mañana, no se ve todos los días.

A unas cuadras había una feria de las pulgas que abre los Lunes, miércoles y sábado, así que compré un chaleco de manga larga negro y con traspaso ligero. Al menos no me veía prácticamente en peto, con lo que me conformé.

Entré apurada, era bastante grande y habían tocado hace unos 10 minutos, por lo que iba muy atrasada, en el patio me topé con un chico que iba con audífonos y caminando lentamente, como si nada ocurriera y nadie estuviera allí, pude notar que las clases no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Iba tan rápido que choqué con él, y no por detrás, iba apurada y confundida, el tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados e inanimado.

Mi boca rosó la suya y el enseguida se dio cuenta, me miró con ojos de plato y las cejas por las nubes.

No pude ver mi cara, pero era la cara más idiota que había hecho en toda mi vida! lo único que mis ojos veían era mi nariz y el rostro de... Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Me separé de él como más pude, fingiendo "no saber nada", fingiendo ser la confundida. Puse una actitud furiosa.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Tengo novio, estúpido! -Mentí-

_ Ni siquiera te conozco, mocosa -me contestó más enfadado aún-

_ Ja, yo supongo que con solo verme te vuelves loco, comprendo tu dolor y se que no es fácil que una chica tan linda como tú te ignore a ti.

_ Yo estaba tranquilo hasta que llegaste a molestar, imbécil, vete al salón rápido que una nerd como tú no querrá perderse ni 2 minutos de saludo.

_ ¡¿Qué?! mierda! ¿Tú no vienes?

_ Iré cuando se me de la gana, ahora no, interrumpiste mi canción así que me tardaré más

-Me quejé molesta- Muy bien, seré la más nerd que conozcas, pero al menos no soy una rechazada sin futuro... -

El quedó observándome serio, tomó su celular y al parecer lo apagó. Esperaba que me contestara algo como antes, pero no, hubo un silencio muy incómodo que no quería tener- luego terminaremos de discutir este asunto, tarado -Le dije con una sonrisa.-

_ Gracias -Me agradeció burlándose de mi. Al parecer había vuelto a su fase, lo que detestablemente me agradaba más-

Entré más relajada y orientada al instituto, sabiendo que iba demasiado tarde, era pegajoso, al entrar me encontré con la directora que me empezó a hablar cosas que por cierto no presté atención, y de ellos solo entendí algo de delegados. Busque esa sala, entré a una que decía "Sala de delegados" Por instinto puro...

Vi a un chico rubio, le pregunté si había visto al delegado. Luego de una conversación medio larga y molesta, me mandó a hacer papeleos.

Lo que más odio son los papeleos, ¿No pueden decirte "¿Quieres entrar al instituto? ok, firma aquí y ve a sentarte de una maldita vez" o que al menos mi mamá hubiera hecho todo, según ella estaba listo.

No quería irme aún, me había despertado "temprano" para venir a estudiar, no a trámites. Así que le empecé a hallar tema.

_ Oye, y... ¿Aquí permiten entrar y no entrar al aula cuando se te de la gana?

_ No, te digo por si te quieres aprovechar

_ No seas mentiroso, y el de allá afuera?

_ ¿Castiel? -No le había preguntado su nombre, así que supuse que era él...-

_ Sí

_ Ese es un caso especial -Se puso la mano en la cara de fastidio que tenía.- por otro lado, a los alumnos normales les interesa aprender y no se quedan jugando con los gusanitos afuera. -Miró hacia arriba.-

_ ¿Y si yo también soy un caso especial? -Lo miré con sonrisa seductora esperando su respuesta.-

_ ¿Puedes irte a cumplir con tus deberes y luego veremos si te expulsamos o no?

_ Solo eres un delegado -Le guiñé un ojo y me despedí con la mano mientras caminaba en reversa con un paso de baile. Noté que me miró confundido con una ligera risa que no quería salir-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Espero que si, y sea lo que sea, todo es aceptado, Dejen Reviews, Sucrettes n.n<strong>


	2. Trozo de tiempo

**Usted, Amada Mía**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a ChinoMiko (Repito que Sucrette igual)**

**Un trozo de tiempo**

* * *

><p>_Ah, sí y por último -me detuve para oir.-<p>

_ Necesito $25 y tu foto de carné

_ (¿25? se preocupan hasta por $25...) -Dije en mi mente.- está bien

Cuando salí, fui a preguntarle hasta al perro si había visto mis papeles.

Fui al patio y el chico de la mañana seguia estando ahí.

_ ¿Sigues acá afuera? -le pregunté de una forma digna de una respuesta sarcástica .-

_ Oh no, estoy estudiando matemáticas como el intelectual sujeto que soy

_ Deberías

_ Una tipa que acabo de conocer no me va a decir que debo hacer con mi vida

_ Oh, claro, que la acabas de conocer, pero harto gusto que te dio besarle -Empecé a menear los dedos índice.-

_ Ja, quieres -Sonrió con cara maliciosa y sensual... Prefería no haber pensado lo último-

_ Y bueno, acabo de llegar, así que quiero que me ayudes

_ ¿Me viste cara de guía turístico?

_ Lamentablemente no vengo a turistear por un rato, tendré que quedarme aquí -cerré los ojos suspirando.-

_ También es lamentable para mí, me llamo Castiel

_ Yo me llamo Mya Leaving

_ ¿Leaving? -Comenzó a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana.-

_ Si, si, pero yo al menos soy natural -Le pasé mi cabello por la cara.-

_ No me importa lo que seas -Se cruzó de brazos.-

_ Pero dime Mya

_ Te diré Idiota

_ Como quieras... -Le saqué la lengua, di media vuelta y volví a "entrar", desde la puerta le gristé.

¿Has visto mis papeles?

_ No sé ni siquiera donde están los míos y debería de preocuparme por los que tiene una tabla como tú.-

_ ¡¿Tabla?! -Abrí ojos de plato. En seguida bajé los tres escalones y el cierre de la blusa que me había comprado hace rato- ¡¿Esto te parece ser tabla?! - Puse la mano derecha en medio de mis dos miembros y lo miré con cara de asesina-

Me miró como una loca y dio varios parpadeos por 5 segundos para luego empezar a reírse. Me mordí un labio, me puse de espaldas y hablé;

_ No reconocerías lo que es bueno ni aunque te golpearan con ello en esa cara -Volví a acomodar mi ropa. Castiel no era el único que me miraba, pero eso no me importó en ese momento-

_ Oye, tranquila -Sonrió con maldad-

_ Puse mi brazo sobre su hombro mirando de frente- Dame dinero

_ Ya te había durado mucho. Te acabo de conocer y ya me estás putea... -Le di una bofetada.-

_ Es para mi inscripción, pedazo de iluso

_ ¿Estás loca? vete con el delegado un rato para relajarte.

_ Voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado ese comentario. ¿Sabes donde puedo sacar el carné? _(así como para no ser tan inútil...) -Susurré- _

_ Se sacan fotos de carné en todos lados, siempre son en esas partes subterráneas que parecen una casa común y corriente pero hay una escalera que te conduce a un agujero y hay un sujeto con cara de idiota sonriéndote -dio una pausa- Sino es así, va a haber un tipo que te hará cositas sucias.

Me lo quedé mirando -Si es así, me llamas, mi perro está entrenado-

_ Muy...bien -Me alejé de a poco con paso a reversa-

Cuando iba a voltearme para caminar normalmente sentí algo apretándose en mi cuello.

Al comienzo me asusté, pero luego de ver quien era me asusté más.

_ ¡MYAAAAAAA! -Gritó.-

_ ¿Ken? ¿que haces aquí..? -Pregunté con una sonrisa confusa-

_ Me enteré que te ibas a cambiar de instituto, así que luego de algunas súplicas... ¡Aquí estoy!

Me abrazó más fuerte. Ken tenía mi edad pero se veía como un adorable niño pequeño

_ Ya, ya, me asfixias -Dije.-

_ Lo siento -Se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza-

_ ¿Que haces aquí afuera?

_ Ya salimos al descanso ¿No sentiste?

_ No... Oye ¿Tienes dinero?

_ ¿Cuanto sería...? Es que ya estoy teniendo malas relaciones -Jugó con los dedos mirando hacia abajo. Alzó la mirada y volvió a poner su cara de ángel-

_ Em... -Tragué saliva. Me dio lástima estarle pidiendo dinero a la persona menos indicada- Déjalo

_ No, no puedo

_ En serio, déjalo, le pido a mi mamá.

_ Muy bien, pero hazlo por favor

_ Y, ¿Con quien estás teniendo malas relaciones? -Le miré preocupada.

_ No es muy importante, am, Es una chica rubia que anda con dos de sus amigas, una asiática y otra castaña. Creo que su nombre es Amber

_ ¡No puede ser posible eso! ¿Acabas de llegar, y esa mocosa te está bajando los ánimos? Hay que hacer algo!

_ Eso te lo cuento solo a ti, por favor, no le digas a nadie -Entendí que se sentía incómodo- Pero... Si me necesitas, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda.

_ No lo haré... -Hubo un ligero silencio- Oye. Como no nos hemos visto en algún par de semanas ¿Te gustaría que al final de las clases vayamos a una cita?

_ ¿Que es una cita para ti? -Sonreí mostrando los dientes-

_ Bueno, Comprar galletas, comer galletas, compartir galletas, que se acaben las galletas, comerse las migas de las galletas que quedaron en la bolsa, comprar más galletas... -Se frotó las manos.-

_ Ay, Ken, eres tan simpático... No veo por que no.

_ ¿Enserio? Genial! -Se fue corriendo mientras decía algunas cosas hacia atrás que no entendí.-

-Toqué mis caderas y suspiré-

Iba a entrar nuevamente a la sala de delegados, pero sentí que alguien me agarraba el brazo.-

_ ¿Oye, tú eres la nueva?

_ Y tú eres Amber, ¿cierto?

_ Oh, ni siquiera llevas un mísero día, pero te sabes mi nombre, Soy tan fabulosa que ando en boca de todos, hasta de mosquitos como tú.

¿Que quieres? -fruncí el ceño-

_ Quiero tu dinero

_ Que lástima, porque no lo tendrás.

_ Yo creo que sí. -Sus dos amigas me sujetaron y ella con un movimiento rápido tomó mi bolso, sacó mi billetera.-

_ ¿Ves?

_ Eres una pobretona, me das lástima

Tiró mi cartera al piso y las tres se fueron.

_ ¡No puedes conseguir nada tu sola! ¡Solo te quieren por tu impureza con la gente que no es de tu especie! ¡Me das asco, asco! -le grité, ella no me dio atención, pero de todos modos se sintió bien hacerlo.-

Recogí mis cosas tirando maldiciones, Si eran así conmigo ¿Como serían con Ken?

Entré a la sala del inútil delegado.

El me miró con una cara de estúpido

_ ¿Que pasa? -le pregunté creyendo que se burlaba de mi.-

_ Es que...

_ ¡Dime Ya!

_ Encontré tus papeles, estaban revueltos con otros. ¿Traes el dinero?

_ No, pero si lo tuviera no lo traería tampoco

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Conoces a esa putita rubia?

_ Hay muchas rubias aquí...

_ ¡Una que anda con una china y otra que está orgullosa de su perfil!

_ ¿Amber?

_ ¡El ganador, señores!

_ Es mi hermana, no hables así de ella

_ ¡Me vas a perdonar, pero yo hablo como quiero de quien quiero!

_ ¿Que te hizo ella? -Sacó unas hojas y las acomodó apoyándolas en una mesa-

_ Perdón... -Resoplé- ¿Sabes que eso se considera asalto?

_ Lo siento, mi hermana es así con todos -Miró de lado- No pienses que es contigo en específico o que te tenga algo en contra especialmente

_ Eso no me ayuda

_ Lamento la recibida que tuviste, ¿Si te pago la inscripción te repones?

_ ... No puedo negarme -Sonreí-

_ Se supone que estoy tratando con una afectada, no te debes de aprovechar.

_ Y no lo estoy haciendo, solo veo que eres muy amable-

_ Está bien, solo necesito tu foto de carné

_ Te la doy más tarde, ah y gracias -Salí-

Caminé hasta llegar nuevamente al jardín.

_ ¿A donde vas? -Me preguntó Castiel luego de acercarme a la puerta de salida-

_ Voy a sacar mi foto de carné

_ Voy

_ ¿Vas a salir de clase? No me parece

_ ¿Acaso estoy en clase? no, es mejor ir a sacar una foto y ver como saldrá tu horrenda cara.

_ Supongo

_ ¿Piensas marcharte por ahí? No seas babosa, el guardia no te dejará

_ Pero yo voy por razones de estudio, no estoy escapando

_ Pero yo si -Me tomó de la mano y se fue hasta un muro del otro lado. Estuvo menos de un minuto saltandolo, llegó hasta arriba mientras yo seguía en el piso.

Cuando iba a bajar le interrumpí.

_ Oye, te recuerdo que yo soy la que tiene que salir, no tú.

_ Cierto -..- Salta

_ ¿Eh? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! ¿Estás fallado?

_ Aburrida -Se sacó la chaqueta, sujetó un extremo y el resto la tiró hacia abajo- Sube por el nuevo cabello de rapunzel

_(Esperaba algo más... Película)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado n.n iba a escribir el resto, pero decidí juntar toda la diversión en un solo capítulo que escribire, si todo sale bien, el lunes, (Cast y My no van a llegar de un minuto a otro al instituto, sería muy aburrido, por eso dije "Diversión" ewe) Dejen reviews que yo les di un motivo muy largo n.n diganme que les pareció y todito :3 nos leemos luego, Su's -u-<em>**


End file.
